AkuRoku Aishiteru
by Ayako-kun
Summary: An 100 challenge of AkuRoku. Not for livejournal, just for fun.
1. 001 Trobuled

Well, this was for fun. Not for livejournal...didn't even find it on livejournal...I just decided too do it. And no, there will be no sex, all though there may be some where it hints it.

I really like this one, espically when I bolded He and Him. My friend really liked it too.

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and all the other Kingdom Hearts characters, scenarios, places, etc. belong to Square-Enix. Not to me. Duh

* * *

AkuRoku 001 – Troubled

**He** had been gone for a long time now. According to Demyx though, it had only been a month. Only a month? Why did it feel like a year had passed?

The Organization had changed after **He** left. There was no one to pull pranks with him, no one to help him kill Demyx...he felt alone. Well, no, not really, he couldn't feel alone. Nobodies don't have hearts.

Or do they? All he knew was that whenever he was with **Him**, he felt like he had a heart, or at least a shadow of one. But now that **He** was gone...well, he was now on a personal vendetta to find him and bring him back. But so far, no luck.

Until, one day, he was sitting in his room, polishing his chakrams, when a dirty blonde whirl broke through his door and collapsed in a gasping heap by his feet.

"Damn it Demyx," he yelled, glaring down at the blonde. "Haven't you ever heard of knoc-" "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT," snapped Demyx, surprising him. Slowly, Demyx stood, leaning on the edge of his bed for support, and looked up at him, and he saw that the sitar-playing Nobody's blue eyes were extremely wide. "Demyx," he said slowly. "What's wrong?" Demyx took a deep shaky breath, and said,

"Xemnas is looking for you. They've found Roxas."

**Owari**

* * *

You don't have to, but feedbacks make my world go round.

Next one is 002 - Gate 59. It's going to be longer, so be prepared.


	2. 002 Gate 59

So, we now have the second installment in our oh-so-wonderful series. I like this one, espically the last sentence. But my friend decided to make a pornified version of it, so I can't look at it the same way again. I think she had them doing it on the floor at the airport in front of everyone...it was quite disturbing...in all manners.

Once again, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix. And, once again, duh.**

* * *

**

**002 - Gate 59**

Beams of sunlight shined through the large panels of glass, revealing long lanes of asphalt and airplanes outside. Walking up and down the hall, and seated in the many waiting areas, bits and pieces of people's conversations reached his ears.

"Honey, hurry up, our flight's about to leave!"  
"And then, he started to, like, hit on me."  
"I'm telling you Bob, I didn't sleep with your wife!"

Yet none of these conversations registered in Roxas' mind as he looked up at the red head before him.

Axel smiled, and ruffled Roxas' spiked hair a bit. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll be gone for only a month."

As he said this, two people walked past, their voices ringing in both of their ears.

"Hey, isn't that Flurry of Dancing Flame's lead singer, Axel?"  
"Oh my god, it is! I wonder what he's doing here."  
"Hey, who's that kid with him? Ya think they're gay lovers?"  
"Yeah right, as if! You really need to stop listening to all the gossip..."

As the voices died, Roxas turned away from Axel, and Axel let out a soft sigh. "Roxas," he whispered, yet failed in the attempt of having the blonde look at him. Lifting his hand to Roxas' chin, Axel forced Roxas to look at him. His cerulean blue eyes were full of sadness and a deep longing that Axel found very hard to ignore. "I will come back," he whispered. "I promise. And Roxas slowly nodded.

_"Gate 59 to Los Angles, California, now boarding."_

"Well, that's me," said Axel, yet he didn't let go of Roxas. Slowly, he leaned in, and gave Roxas' forehead a chaste kiss. As he let go, he bent down to grab his suitcase. "I'll give you a call when I land, 'kay?"

_"Gate 59 to Los Angeles, California, now boarding."_

"Year," muttered Roxas, as Axel walked towards the gate. But just before he disappeared, Roxas yelled, "YOU'D BETTER COME BACK, YOU STUPID COAL DOING THE TANGO!" Axel seemed a little taken aback, but gave Roxas a small wave, and a wink.

Five minutes later, he was gone.

A week later, Roxas collapsed on the couch. He had talked to Axel briefly a few days ago, but long distance charges were a pain in the rear. Apparently, Axel's band was very popular in America.

Sighing, Roxas grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, only to be greeted by Axel's face. With him were the other members of the band, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia, as well as a female reporter from Extra.

"So Axel," said the reporter in an annoyingly peppy voice. "I have to ask the question that everyone wants to know: Are you gay?" Axel thought for a moment, before replying, "I don't know."

"What does that mean," said the reporter, trying not to look too confused. "I don't know if I can put a label on it," said Axel, in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. "I guess I must be." The reporter smiled.

"So, tell us what he's like," she asked, her voice growing higher as she got more excited. Axel smiled. "He's a moody kid," he said, laughing. "He loves me one minute, and then wants to kill me the next. He doesn't like to show his feelings, and sometimes, he does question our relationship." Roxas could feel his heart slowly sinking. _Am I really that bad,_ he thought.

"But, all of those little things make me love him more. And I can't wait to get back home to see him." And as the reporter moved on to Marluxia to ask him about his obsession with pink flowers, Axel looked straight into the camera, and gave a small smile; and Roxas knew that it was just for him.

**Owari**

* * *

Well, that was number two. I actually call Axel 'Coals Doing the Tango' when I get mad at him during KH II...yep, I'm a freak, and damn proud of it!

Feedbacks would be nice...onegai shimasu!

Next one is Insects...don't assume though...it's not what you expect... -


	3. 003 Insects

I was actually supposed to be doing a research project on John Locke when I wrote this...so he was in my head. One of the ones where I hint about sex...but, who knows? I really can't say...it's Akuseru and Rokusesu for god's sake. You never know what's going on with them.

Disclaimer time: These people don't belong to me, they belong to Square-Enix and Nomura-san, who we bow down before.

* * *

003 - Insects

"Hey, Roxas."

Roxas' head snapped up from the book in front of him. He had fallen asleep...again. It was like, midnight, and he had a presentation to give on John Locke in history, with the occasional sounds of blaring music from Axel's headphones and the loud sigh that accompanied them. Roxas didn't know how the redhead kept up and A average in school...he never saw the guy do any work.

"Yeah," said Roxas in a muffled sort of voice as he let out a huge yawn.

"You remember that game we used to play when we were kids," asked Axel, and Roxas could now hear the sounds of Hyde streaming from the headphones. Shaking his head in amazement of how he didn't go deaf, he replied, "Which one? We did play a lot."

"Well, come here and I'll show you," Axel said slyly, and Roxas gulped. He knew that look in Axel's eyes...he was planning something. Walking over to him, he sat next to him on the bed. "Now what?"

"Turn around," said Axel, and Roxas obeyed, moving himself until his back faced Axel. He could hear Axel turn off his ipod, and a ringing silence filled the room, filled with only the sounds of the two boys breathing. Then, unexpectedly, Roxas felt Axel stroke his index finger in little circles around Roxas' back, and he gave a slight shiver.

"Fifty days around the world." The small circles continued.  
"X marks the spot."  
"Circle, dot. Comma, comma, comma."  
"Question mark."  
"Stab a knife in your back," and Axel hit Roxas hard in the back, and Roxas flinched. _That HURT!_  
"Feel the blood flowing down."  
"Stab a knife in your back, feel the blood flowing down."

And now Axel's fingers were crawling up Roxas' back, inching their way forward.  
"Spiders crawling up your back to," he gripped his shoulders hard.  
"Bite you, bite you. Feel the blood flowing down."

This went on for a while, until Axel said "Tight squeeze," as his arms snaked around Roxas' waist.  
"Gentle breeze," as he blew softly on the back of Roxas' neck. Then, he grabbed one of his arms, and pushed up the long sleeve, to reveal small goose bumps. "Now you've got the shiveries," he said gleefully.

Roxas laughed weakly. "Can't believe we used to play that," said Roxas, as he struggled to get out of Axel's grasp, but Axel held on tighter.

"I don't know," exclaimed Axel, leaning his chin on Roxas' shoulder. "I like it better now...Better reactions." And looking from the corner of his eye, Roxas could still see that wicked glint in his eyes, and knew that this was far from over.

Owari

* * *

Well, that's that. Wonder what happens next. shifty eyes

Feedbacks would be nice. Please.

Next one is 004 - Danger...hee hee hee...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ayako is very hyper right now...shouldn't have had that doulbe fudge choclate cupcake at Starbucks...oh that was gooooooddd!


	4. 004 Danger

As I am listening to the wonderful song of One Winged Angel...the joys of listening to Latin, and having no idea what it menas...joy.

Whoot...another "hinting" one. Just for one of my friends. She loves me now. Hazzah.

Disclaimer time: KH doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Squuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeenix and Nomura-san. Not me.

* * *

004 - Danger

"Danger Roxas...**DANGER**!"

Roxas' eyes snapped open and he bolted up from his bed, looking around frantically. He thought he had heard Axel...must have been his imagination.

Looking at his digital clock, he saw that it was nine in the morning, Axel's favorite time to "drop in." Now where could he be...

"**DANGER!**"

Snapping his head up, Roxas saw a brief image of the deranged redhead hanging from his ceiling lamp, when he found himself pinned to the floor, slightly knocked out as Axel had dropped down onto him. Hard. And now he was glomping Roxas like his life depended on it.

"Umm...Axel," chocked out Roxas. This guy was heavy. "Could you please get off me."

Axel looked down at him and gave him a sly little smile. "Only if you kiss me first," he whispered, leaning in, only to meet Roxas' hand in an attempt to save himself.

"You perv," he shouted, as he tried to wiggle out, but failed miserably.

"Well, you know what I said, Roxy," breathed Axel, giving a little chuckle. "Danger..."

**Owari**

* * *

It's short, but I like it. It's sweet and wrong in the most wonderful way.

Next is 005 - Black and White.

Feedback would make me so absolutely happy.


	5. 005 Black and White

Numba 5. Don't really know who's narrating this, Axel or Roxas. Even when I wrote it I didn't know. It's open for debate! - I'm always happy to find out who people think it is. It's very interesting.

It's that time...DISCLAIMER TIME!

KH belongs to SQUARE-ENIX and the wonderfulness that is Tetsuya Nomura-san.

* * *

005 - Black and White

Black and White. Yin and Yang. Good and Evil.

So many contradictory words, both describing two completely different things. Black, yin, and evil, all these words describing one thing. White, yang, and good, all these words meant the same thing too.

**Love and Hate**

These are the two words that he finds himself caught between when he thinks of him. Good and Evil...Yin and Yang...Black and White...

**Love and Hate**

It's not safe to say that he loves him, but he can't say he hates him either. When he's Good, he's Evil. When he's Yin, he's Yang.

**Love and Hate**

But are there any shadows of gray to these words? A little gap between the standard black and white, where you don't know what is right, or what is wrong, and waver on the edge. 'Cause that's where he was, debating on whether he should stay, or take a deep breath and take the plunge.

**Owari**

* * *

Whoot. I liked this one too. Wrote it in, like, two minutes though...it's all good.

Next one is 006 - Impatient...hmmmmmm... shifty eyes


	6. 006 Impatient

This one ish veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short. Only 91 words or something. I was having writer's block, so this came up. shrug

KH I, CoM, and KH II belong to Sqaure-Enix. Not me. And not you either.

* * *

006 - Impatient

If he could describe Axel in one word, he could do it in an instant: Impatient.

The guy was the opitimy of the word. If you looked up impatient in the dictionary, chances are you would probably find this smug face staring back at you. He was always draping himself around Roxas, whining, telling him to hurry up, when in the end, he just gets punched in the face.

But, at the end of the day, he still loves him. That is, until he gives him another headache.

**Owari**

* * *

Yeah, now I'm head banging to Do as Infinity...yeah, I know that was random...but it's fun!

Next is 007 - Door that Can't be Opened. It's gonna be a slightly sad one, I've already started to write it. Be afarid, be very afarid.

Feedbacks are like pocky and strawberry hi-chew to me.


	7. 007 Door That Can't be Opened

Whoot. Next installment. I actually wrote this, like, a week ago, but I've been to lazt to put it up.

Yes, I made Roxas get raped by Xemnas...I'm horrible. But I've just heard so many thigs about this pairing, and when I saw this topic, this is what came to mind. I'm a bad, bad person.

KH belongs to Nomura-san, who we bow down before, and SQUARE-ENIX.

* * *

007 – Door That Can't be Opened

VIII and XIII. They were inseparable. If you wanted one, the other would come as well, free of charge. Axel was the temperamental one, and Roxas was the slightly friendly, sometime emo one. The two were a perfect match.

But Roxas had changed.

Something had happened to him, Axel new it. It's like he hated the world now. He avoided everyone, locked himself in his room…he wouldn't even look at Axel anymore. And Axel absolutely hated it.

It's like Roxas had become a door: a beautiful set of white doors, with ornate and delicate details etched into them, and stained glass windows. The kind of door that begged you to open it.

But it was locked.

Axel kept pushing, he kept pulling, he kept shoving, but to no avail. And finally, he got fed up with it, and decided to see the keeper of the keys himself.

"You really want to know," said Roxas, the anger resonating in his voice. Axel winced ever-so slightly at his tone, but ignored it. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed so heard… "Xemnas," spat Roxas. "Rearrange it. Come back when you realized it." And he stormed off in anger, probably off to his room.

Axel was confused for a moment. _Rearrange Xemnas_, he thought. _Does he mean the letters?_ He quickly began going through different names in his head.

_Let's see…Xemnas…_

_Nemsax? Nah, that can't be right…_

_Ansemx? Please…_

_Semxan? What the hell…?_

_Enamsx? That's a mouthful…_

Then, Axel's eyes grew wide, and he looked off in the direction where Roxas had left, shocked.

_**Mansex…**_

**Owari**

* * *

Yep...Mansex...I love that

Next one is In Water. Fun

Reviews/feedbacks are like pocky. Onegai shimasu! I really want to go better!


	8. 008 In Water

In Water. Took scene idea at the end from Full Metal Alchemist between Mustang and Hawkeye when Hues died...sniffles I hated that part. But there is something so weird and yet so wondeful about having made Axel cry. - l/\l l-l 0 0 T (sorry, I'm obessed with L33T right now)

* * *

008 – In Water

The blonde nobody walked down the dark alley of The World That Never Was, the bright neon lights behind him causing his shadow to grow. As he continued to walk, he noticed a mand with widely spiked red hair leaning against a building. Ignoring him, he continued on, until the man's words stopped him.

"So, you're made your decision?"

Axel's words were full of unspoken hurt, the pain of being abandoned. But the blonde ignored those "feelings" he held.

"I need to know why the keyblade chose me." His voice was thick with icy contempt. The redhead turned towards him, a fiery rage dancing in his eyes. "Roxas," he cried, growing more desperate to make him see his way. _He can't leave, he can't…_ "You turn your back on the Organization, and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas looked over his shoulder at his best friend. This was for the best. "No one would miss me," he spat at him, and continued, until he walked into a dark portal and disappeared.

"That's not true," shouted Axel, not even noticing that he was talking to thin air now, as he felt a single raindrop on his cheek. "I would."

He heard someone running down the alley behind him, the heavy footsteps causing vibrations under his feet.

"Axel," shouted Demyx, as he came to a halt next to him. "Where's Roxas? He left a note saying he was lea-" He pause, seeing Axel's face. "What's wrong?"

Axel felt more raindrops on his cheeks as he chocked out, "It's raining."

Looking up, Demyx saw that it was a clear night. Not a cloud in sight. "No it isn't," he protested. But then he looked at Axel's face, at the streams of water rolling down from his eyes, and he sighed. "Yes, it is," he said, in an understanding tone.

**Owari**

* * *

Yep, my own continuation of that fateful scene, that wonderfully hints at their relationship. sigh I just realized, Demyx has now been there for both of the really important things concerning Roxas...hmm...well...Demyx is awesome, despite him being slightly wimpy, so WHO CARES!

Next one is 009 - Light. Interesting...writer's block is calling, most...resist...

TOO LATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAha... cough lay off the popcorn Ayako-kun, lay off... -


	9. 009 Light

This was inspired by a picture that I found on DeviantArt. It head Axel in street clothes holding Roxas up, with shots of some Orginizatino members in the background, and the title was, 'Found you in then next life.' I had to use it (with permission, of course.) I've always wanted to write a fic like this, because it's AU, but it still connects back to the original story of KH II. That's what I wanted, and so I'm quite happy with the results. So far, this and 008 - Water are my favorites of the stories I've written.

KH belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. Not me. I don't have those kinda of L33T skills.

* * *

009 – Light

_He hunched over, panting, as the flames around him died, leaving only a wisp of smoke to prove their existence. His weapons lay loosely in his hands, and he could feel small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Looking up, she stared into the ocean blue eyes of the boy in front of him. Cool, defiant, his stance was casual, almost as if he was with an old friend, but his eyes flashed, daring him to attack once more._

_"Axel," he said, in a tone of realization. But Axel just chuckled, cutting off. "Let's meet again, in the next life," he threw at him. If he really remembered, he would answer… "Yeah," replied the boy, nodding. "I'll be waiting."_

_Axel just shook his head. Maybe… He let out a small laugh, as shadows engulfed him, "Silly. Just because you have a next life…" And he disappeared._

"AXEL, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

Axel eyes shut open, and he shut up, to be greeted by the oh-so-lovely face of Larxene. She glared at him angrily. "What's that matter, Larx," asked Axel as he yawned. "Is it that time of month?"

_OOF_

"That's what you get," said Larxene smugly, as she eyed Axel bemusedly as he kneeled on the floor, rubbing the spot where she punched him. _Yep, definitely that time of the month._

"Alright, so mind telling me why you woke me up," he asked, growing impatient. He liked to sleep in, and absolutely hated having others wake him up. Once, Demyx did it, and…well…let's just say the poor guy never knew what hit him.

"Don't tell me you forgot," cried Larxene in frustration. Axel stared blankly at her. Sighing rather loudly, she practically yelled at him, "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE MEETING! WE FINALLY FIND THE SUPERIOR, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Are you getting me confused with Marluxia or something?"

"WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU! GET DRESSED NOW, OR DIE!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going. God, don't explode on me." Larxene let out a loud "hmph," as she walked out of his room and slammed the door shut.

Shaking his head, Axel strode across the room and opened the blinds on his window, to reveal a bright blue sky, sunshine, and some children playing outside. A car passed by, probably some accountant on his way to work or something, while his wife stayed home and watched the kids, take them to school, clean the house, and so forth.

He had been on this world called Earth for two years now, ever since he "died" in Betwixt and Between. Supposedly, this is where you go when you die, or something like that. That's what Xemnas said. All the rest of Organization XIII was here too. Well…except for…

Axel let out a small laugh, but one that revealed the little bit of sadness he held inside. "I'll never find him," he said aloud, paying no attention that there was no one in the room. "It's been two years. He's gone."

Axel yawned as Xemnas continued to talk. Yep, even in this world, the man was as boring as ever. Looking around, he saw Demyx doodling on his arm, Marluxia playing with some flower, and Namine. She had become an honorary member of the Organization, since she really didn't have anywhere else to go. Marluxia had taken her under his wing, and the two had become close. _At least we have hearts here, _thought Axel.

"Axel."

Axel snapped out of his thoughts to find everyone staring at him. Xemnas had just addressed him.

"Um, yes, Xemnas sir?"

"How's the search for Roxas going?"

Axel's insides dropped. Not this question again. Every week he would ask Axel this question, and every week he would have the same answer.

"No clue. For all I know, he's not even here."

Xemnas smirked. "Well, that's too bad," he said sadistically. Axel wished dearly he could wipe that sneer off his face. "I wouldn't want you to give up hope so easily."

I _don't care if we are somewhere new_, thought Axel, grinding his teeth together. _I still hate your guts, **Mansex.**_

"Hey, Axel!"

Axel turned around, to see Demyx running towards him, dragging Zexion close behind him. The gray haired man looked rather uncomfortable, but Demyx either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What do you want, Demyx," said Axel in a disheartened voice. He wasn't in the mood.

"Just wanted to walk together," said Demyx happily. "Zexion did too, cause we're all friends." Nudging Zexion, Zexion said, "Ummm, yeah."

Axel smiled, and shook his head. The Organization was headed towards a club. That's how they usually spent their free time, finding a bar or an arcade or some club, and just hanging out. Axel was very popular wherever they went for some reason: girls seemed to like really skinny guys. He wished they would keep their hands off him, but no matter what he did, it only seemed to spur them on.

His eyes continued to roam around, looking at different people who he doubted that he would ever see again. But his eyes stopped as they reached the back of a boy, who was talking to some girl with maroon colored hair, and accompanied by a silver haired boy, and a girl with a long blonde ponytail and small braids.

"Roxas."

The boy turned around, even though he wasn't close enough to have heard him, and Axel saw those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Axel?"

That's all it took. Soon, Roxas found himself hoisted in the air, the redhead hugging him with all his might, his head buried into his shirt. In the background, if you cared to look, you would find Demyx crying, Zexion looking uncomfortable, Larxene cussing Axel out for making a scene, Marluxia and Namine laughing, and the rest of the adults looking rather uncomfortable.

"Umm, Axel," said Roxas, blushing. "Could you put me down…?"

"I told you."

Roxas looked at Axel as he felt his feet collide with the ground, confused. Axel had this look in his eyes…almost as if they were full of…

"I told you I would meet you in the next life."

**Owari**

* * *

Next is...no idea, and too lazy to get up and look. You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? 


	10. 010 Fingertips

Numba ten. I wanted to write one that didn't end up happily. And this came. But you know we all love the angsty ones.

Axel: But why did you have to do this? I don't want Roxy to hate me!!!

Ayako: Cause...I felt like it! Live with it!

KH doesn't belong to me. Unless I am Square-Enix. That would be weird...did I create this stuff in my sleep, or something? -

* * *

AkuRoku 010 - Fingertips

Axel couldn't believe he was about to do this. Roxas at in front of him on the old, saggy couch, his hair soaked from the pouring rain outside.

_What if it all went wrong?_

He couldn't think like that. He'd been hiding it for too long.

_Will he..._

Axel's fingers felt numb as he took a deep breath. Roxas sat there, looking confused, no idea of the pain the Axel was going through, no idea of what was about to happen. Axel gulped. He...

_Will he hate me?_

"Axel, are you okay?"

Roxas' voice was full of concern, in a way that one friend would worry about another. Axel nodded apathetically.

_But he had to tell..._

"Ax-"

"Roxas!"

Roxas was surprised. The redhead wouldn't usually cut hi moff. Axel now had his head down, and Roxas could see him shaking ever so slightly.

"Roxas..." said Axel, weakly. "I...I need to tell you something." Roxas nodded. "Okay," he replied, worried about his friend.

_Will he leave me?_

So many panicked thoughts ran through his head, by he couldn't...

_But I have too!_

Suddenly, Axel's head shot up, and Roxas found his lips crushed against the redhead's. Axel slid his hand, cupping one side of his face, while the other searched for Roxas' hand.

But he couldn't find it.

**_What if he doesn't love me?_**

Axel pulled away from Roxas, only to see an icy gaze greeting him.

**_It's all over..._**

* * *

Next one is roaring. Wh00t. 


	11. 011 Roaring

I had to write one about Axel having to be seme. This was the perfect oppurtunity. Hehe...I'm going to hell, aren't I?

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas belong to Square-Enix...and Nomura...and themselves...and each other...

* * *

AkuRoku 011 - Roaring

**"ROXY!!!!"**

Roxas groaned as he felt a very heavy object pounce on his very sore body. So much for sleep...

"Axel...get off."

"Why?"

"You're too loud."

"Really? You should hear Demyx sometimes..."

"Axel..."

"What? You've been on that stupid mission all week and I've been lonely, no one hear knows how to have fu-"

**"AXEL!!!"**

Axel stopped abruptly to see Roxas giving him the coldest look he had ever seen.

"If you value your life at all, then leave now."

"Now now, Roxy, can't get rid of me that easily! You've tried that al-"

"Then, If you want to remain seme, then leave!"

Axel froze. A second later, he was up and running out the door, screaming, "See you later tonight, Roxy!!"

**Owari**

* * *

Next one is 012 - Lining Up 


	12. 012 Lining Up

I'm so glad I take indepednet P.E. Nice and simple

Aku and Roku belong to Nomura.

* * *

AkuRoku 012 – Lining Up

Roxas hated gym period. And it wasn't because he sucked at running, or that his scrawny body couldn't hold his own weight. No, his reason for hating gym period actually had nothing to do with gym.

It was his teacher's TA.

Axel bugged Roxas. Mightly. The guy kept staring at him, and when Roxas caught him, he would just give him this casual little smirk and wink. And it creeped Roxas out.

Of course, it was common knowledge that Axel was gay. He had this huge fling with Riku a few weeks ago that had nearly turned the school, and his brother's, Sora's, mind, upside down. It was all anyone could ever talk about. But now Axel had set his sights on new prey: Roxas.

Roxas groaned as he walked onto the gym field. They were doing their monthly fitness evaluations, which he hated. Especially push-ups. He sucked at those.

"Get into push-up position," cried his gym teacher, and the boys complied, if not willingly. As they were about to begin however, the teacher's cell phone began to ring. He answered, and after a minute or so, he hung up and turned to address the class.

"There is something I must attend to," he said, almost in a grateful tone. "Axel!"

As if out of nowhere, the pyro appeared, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Hai," he said in a falsely innocent tone.

"I want you to make sure these boys get their evaluations done while I'm gone," the teacher said sternly. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course," said Axel cheerfully. "We'll have fun, right boys?" Roxas could see Axel looking towards him, an evil glint in his green eyes.

_Oh God…I'm going to die._

_

* * *

_Next is 013 - Patience 


	13. 013 Patience

Short and sweet. Couldn't really think of anything.

Once again, all this belongs to Swuare-Enix. And yes, I do know that I put a w instead of a q.

* * *

AkuRoku 013 – Patience

Roxas was an idiot.

Truly an idiot.

He didn't know how anyone could be so dumb as he could be sometimes.

He would wink at him.

He could cling to him.

He would even make the most perverted and sexual comments known to man.

And Roxas still didn't seem to notice that he liked him.

And Axel was running out of patience.

* * *

Next is 014 - Wave 


	14. 014 Wave

Ok, I love this one. So, it is added to my personal favorties, along with 008, and 009. -

Belongs to Square-Enix.

* * *

AkuRoku 014 – Wave

He was Roxas.

But he knew that he was also Sora.

Once he became one with Sora, he remained asleep. A peaceful sleep, only waking at times when Sora was in danger. But he liked to sleep, for his dreams led him back to Twilight Town; back to Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Back to the Usual Spot, and sea-salt ice cream.

But at the same time, he hated to fall asleep, because his dreams were also plagued a face, a face with wildly spiked hair, and electric green eyes, eyes that bathed him in a wave of fire. Eyes that held so much hurt, that held so much betrayal and anger, the pain of being forgotten.

And when Roxas would awaken from these dreams of Axel's face, he would find that his cheeks were wet.

* * *

Next is 015 - Convenience Store 


	15. 015 Convenience Store

I actually wrote 013, 014, and 015 all in one day, in about an hour period.

And celebrate!! I'm 15 done! I know this may not seem like a huge thing, but it is to me, becuase I've never finished a fanfiction series before, and I just might finish this one! With all my other series, I would have stopped way before now! Ganbatte, Ayako-chan!

Square-Enix. I'm not even gonna bother typing the 'belongs to' part.

* * *

AkuRoku 15 – Convenience Store

Everyday after school, Roxas would go to the convenience store to buy gum. He always went through a pack a day, only because he would chew at least three sticks at once. And then he would have to give the pack to his teacher who would catch him chewing his huge wad of gum in the middle of class. One dollar, just thrown in the trash.

Arriving at the store, he looked through all the stands for gum. Unfortunately, the high school across the street had been let out early, and all the students had already bought most of it. As his eyes scanned through the rows of brightly-colored wrappers, his eyes met with a single pack of Big Red. His hand snapped out to grab it, only to meet another had instead.

Looking to his right, Roxas found another guy reaching for the gum, his green eyes staring back at him in surprise. Then, realizing that he still had a hold of this stranger's hand, Roxas snatched it back, a small dash of pink crossing his face. The redhead before him mirked, and grabbed the last pack. Roxas's heart sank.

"Here."

The small red pack flew towards Roxas's face, and his hand flew up to grab it. He stared at it for a second, then looked up at the redhead in shock. He gave Roxas a small smile, and winked. "You owe me, shorty," he said as he walked off. Roxas just stood there, wondering how someone could just give up gum like that.

A week later, Roxas returned, on the quest for yet another pack of gum. But instead of going straight for the aisles of gum, his eyes went straight to the counter, where a very familiar redhead sat behind it, lounging in a very uncomfortable looking chair.

He looked over towards Roxas, and a coy smile grew on his face. "You know," he called at Roxas. "You still owe me."

* * *

Next is 016 - Sand. Ohhhh...that one will be harder... 


	16. 043 Download

**AKUROKU 043: DOWNLOAD**

Roxas noticed that Axel explored a lot of strange websites while he was on the internet. Most of these websites were stupid forums that Axel left in about a week. "Don't wanna get to attached," Axel would explain each time that Roxas would ask. "In case the forum crashes or gets erased or something, I don't wanna get all depressed. That's no fun!"

But despite these words, there was one place that Axel was addicted too; a place that he would never leave: Deviant Art.

Axel loved DA with a fiery passion. He found twenty pieces a day to favorite, and uploaded his own art 24/7.

Yep, Axel definitely loved DA. And Roxas found it entertaining to watch Axel while he was on there, just for the reactions.

* * *

"STUPID PIECE OF CRAP," yelled Axel, lightly smacking his computer monitor. Looking over his shoulder, Roxas could see that the page was taking forever-and-a-half to upload the page, and Axel was not a very patient person.

"WORK, DANG IT," yelled Axel again, going into hysterics. Sighing, Roxas took the mouse away from him, and said, "Why don't you just download it? It'll be faster." Then, he clicked the download button on the side of the screen. The screen went white as it took them to a new page.

"…"

"It's still taking too long!!!"

"You'll live! What's this piece called, anyway?"

"Umm…something about Passion…I think there was a Key somewhere in there…not sure."

"You never pay attention to the details, do you?"

"Nope! Hey look, it's up!"

They both stared at the screen, in shock.

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"…How do they know what we wear in real life?"

"WHY ARE THEY DRAWING US DOING…THAT?!"

"Ewww…what are Zexion and Demyx doing?"

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME GAME!!"

"And Sora…and Riku?"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!!!"

"And now it's saved onto your hard drive Axel. Congratulations.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Owari


End file.
